Popcorn and Kisses
by NeonLlamasGoRAWR
Summary: Jasper is sick of Henry meditating all the time so he takes Henry to a movie theater.. SLASH


**Warning: Will have a little slash at the end so if you can't handle that then please dont continue reading.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Pairing: Jasper/Henry_

_Show: Unnatural History_

* * *

"Henry get rid of the candles" Jasper said rather annoyed. Henry had been sitting there on his floor meditating for the past hour. All he did was sit there. Nothing else. How does he not get bored?

"But Jasper they relax me" Henry said with his eyes closed. He was sitting on Jasper's floor surrounded by purple candles.

"But Henry they annoy me" Jasper said in a mocking tone.

Henry sighed and began to blow all the candles out. Once he finished he took a seat next to Jasper on his bed. He closed his eyes and began to hum the tone to a song that Jasper didn't know. Jasper rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Come on, we're leaving" he said while grabbing Henry by his hand and pulling him downstairs.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked while slipping on his shoes.

"To a movie theater" Jasper said while grabbing his keys and his wallet. His dad was at a meeting..again.

"What's that?" Henry asked before he got pulled out the door.

"Just stop asking questions. You'll see when we get there" Jasper replied as he got into his car. Henry got into the car and didn't ask a single question for the whole ride.

Once they arrived to the movie theater Jasper bought two tickets for a random movie. Henry closely followed him. Jasper had also bought some popcorn. When they got inside Henry hopped over all the chairs until he found the one he liked. Jasper rolled his eyes and walked down the aisle and sat next to Henry.

"Henry sit down" Jasper said to Henry who was standing ontop of his chair.

"Sorry" he said and sat down.

"So what do I do?" Henry asked as he ate some popcorn. He was surprised. He never really liked the food that they had in D.C. but this was great. He took a handful and shoved it into his mouth while Jasper stared at him with a look of disgust. How did he fit all of that into his mouth? Jasper thought.

"Just...act like those people up there" Jasper said as he pointed to a couple who was sitting a few rows ahead of him.

Once the movie started the whole theater got quiet. Instead of watching the movie Henry watched the couple. He saw that the guy had put his arm around the girl. Henry decided to listen to Jasper and do what they did. So he casually put his arm around Jasper. Jasper looked down at Henry's hand which was on his shoulder. He smiled then continued to watch the movie.

A little while later Henry noticed that the girl had took a piece of popcorn and stuck it in the guy's mouth. Once again Henry did what he was told and took a piece of popcorn out of the bucket. He turned to Jasper and pushed it to his lips. Jasper had no idea what he was doing so instead of opening his mouth the popcorn smashed against his lips. He looked at Henry who was grinning. Jasper rolled his eyes and stuck his hand in the bucket. Henry also stuck his hand in the bucket at the same time. Their hands touched.

Of course Henry thought nothing of it and he continued to eat the popcorn. Jasper however was very aware of what just happened and he blushed a deep red. He was thankful that the lights were out so Henry hadn't noticed him.

Henry was finally getting into the movie when he noticed that the couple, a few seats ahead of them, had shared a kiss. Again Henry knew what he was supposed to do. He turned so that he was facing Jasper and he put his hand on Jasper's cheek. Jasper who was frozen, wondering what the heck Henry was doing, turned to look at Henry. Their lips touched and sparks flew. Jasper had dropped the popcorn bucket and placed his hand in Henry's hair.

Henry smiled into the kiss and pulled Jasper as close as he could get him. Which wasn't really close at all because of the theater seats. Jasper could taste the butter from the popcorn that was on Henry's lips. Suddenly Henry broke the kiss realizing the movie was over and that the lights were back on. Jasper frowned he didn't want the kiss to end. He looked around and noticed that a few people were looking at them. Some showed looks of disgust, others were smiling. Henry stood up and Jasper did as well.

While walking out of the room Jasper noticed that people were still staring at them. And not in the good way. Jasper smirked and held Henry's hand. Who cares what others think? He just had the best night of his life. Before getting into the car Henry turned to Jasper.

"Jasper what was the food called that we ate?" Henry asked.

"Popcorn" Jasper said.

"Oh, well I love popcorn" Henry said before getting into the car.

Jasper, remembering the kiss that had tasted like popcorn, said "Me too" and gave Henry a quick kiss.

Then they got into the car and drove home.

**

* * *

I wanted to write a story that was funny but cute so I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and tell me what you think! I love reviews! :) Also I'm sorry that I'm writing so much. I just really love the show! Btw, sorry its short.**


End file.
